Sonnenbrand
by traumschwinge
Summary: Antonio erntet im Garten Tomaten und fragt sich was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte, da Lovino schon wieder wütend auf ihn war. Spamano. Fluff. Mehr "Action" im zweiten Kapitel.
1. Chapter 1

Die Sonne strahlte heiß auf die grünen Felder herab. Überall hingen kleine und große Tomaten an den Pflanzen, manche noch grün, die meisten jedoch schon in einem frischen Rot. Sie warteten auf ihre Ernte.

Antonio hob eine sonnengebräunte Hand an seinen Hut und rückten diesen zurecht. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Unter dem einen Arm trug er einen Korb, der bereits zur Hälfte mit den leuchtenden Früchten gefüllt war. Dieses Jahr würde es wieder eine reiche Ernte geben.

So viel zu tun.

Bereits seit einigen Stunden war er dabei, sein Feld zu pflegen. In den frühen Morgenstunden hatte er es gegossen, vorsichtig, natürlich, damit kein Wasser auf die Blätter kam und diese dann nicht in der Sonne verbrannten.

Dann hatte er gefrühstückt, allein, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Nicht einmal mit frischen Tomaten hatte sein kleiner Lovino sich locken lassen. Antonio wusste nicht genau, warum er nun wieder schmollte, doch er nahm an, dass es darum ging, dass er am Vorabend Francis und Gilbert eingeladen hatte. So spät es auch für die Freunde geworden war, Lovino hatte sich schon viel früher zurückgezogen.

Schweren Herzens hatte Antonio ihm am Morgen einige frische Tomaten auf dem Tisch stehen lassen und war wieder auf sein Feld gegangen.

So klein sein eigener Garten heute auch im Vergleich zu früheren Zeiten war, bedeutete er doch noch immer viel Arbeit. Unkraut musste gejätet, reife Früchte mussten geerntet werden, alle Pflanzen brauchten viel Wasser, abgestorbene Blätter und Triebe mussten entfernt werden, auch Dünger war immer wieder nötig …

Tausend Dinge gab es immer zu tun.

Für diesen Tag war er jedoch fast fertig. Nur noch die reifen Früchte ernten, dann war alles erledigt. Doch das tat Antonio ohnehin am liebsten. Es gab so viele verschiedene, wenn er auch selbst in diesem Jahr nur drei Sorten verschiedener Größe anbaute. Und alle Sorten sahen immer so verlockend aus.

Antonio hob die Frucht, die er eben noch in den Korb hatte legen wollen, hoch, betrachtete sie einen Augenblick im Sonnenlicht, bevor er genüsslich hineinbiss. Frisch von der Pflanze schmeckte es doch am besten. Ein bisschen Saft rann ihm über die Finger, den er genüsslich ableckte. Beinahe perfekt. Alles, was noch fehlte war sein Lovino. Doch man konnte nicht alles haben.

Noch eine weitere Stunde arbeitete er konzentriert. Der Korb war voll und er wollte zum Haus zurückgehen. Antonio war auch recht sicher, dass er alle reifen Tomaten entweder gegessen oder gesammelt hatte. Fröhlich pfeifend drehte er sich um – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Seit wann stehst du da?" wunderte er sich. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet worden war.

„Schon eine ganze Weile", raunzte Lovino. „Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du Bastard alle Tomaten alleine futterst." Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt und lehnte gegen einen Baum. Wie sonst auch machte er einen recht schlecht gelaunten Eindruck. Er streckte Antonio eine Hand entgegen. „Gib mir gefälligst auch was davon ab, Mistkerl!", verlangte er.

Antonio lachte. So kannte er seinen Lovino. Er gab ihm eine besonders schöne, tiefrote Frucht, bevor er sich ins Gras unter dem Baum setzte. Er streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Erwarte nur keinen Dank", brummte Lovino, als er sich zu seinem ehemaligen Herrn setzte, natürlich von ihm weggedreht, denn der Spanier sollte nur nicht denken, dass er auf dessen Gesellschaft etwas gab.

Antonio kannte dieses Spiel nun schon und dank Francis Hilfe hatte er auch verstanden, was es bedeutete. Lachend wuschelte er Lovino durchs Haar, wobei er darauf achtete, der Locke nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Freut mich, dass es dir so gut schmeckt", schmunzelte er. „Du isst doch nur meine Tomaten, stimmt's?", fügte er noch neckend an.

Lovino erwiderte etwas unverständliches, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Antonio sah jedoch, dass seine Ohren leicht rot geworden waren, wie von einem Sonnenbrand. Er nahm seinen Hut und setzte ihn dem Italiener auf. „Du solltest aufpassen wegen der Sonne", meinte er. „Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, mi cariño."

Ein Glück konnte Antonio dank des Hutes nicht sehen, wie dunkel Lovinos Ohren nun waren. Er hätte es ja doch nur wieder falsch verstanden.


	2. Chapter 2

„..."

Lovino seufzte. Warum nur musste dieser Bastard Spanien so niedlich sein. Und dann noch so gute Tomaten züchten können? Er brummte leise, damit er wenigstens den Eindruck machte, verstimmt zu sein. Natürlich war es es nicht, im Gegenteil. Im Augenblick war er sogar sehr glücklich. Er hatte Tomaten, 'Tonio saß neben ihm und dann wurde ihm auch noch von ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt. Nicht, dass das die Art Berührung war, die Lovino bevorzugte, aber das würde er nie zugeben. Schon das Wuscheln an sich war ihm zu peinlich, als dass er das öfters erlauben würde.

In der Privatsphäre von 'Tonios Gemüsegarten war es jedoch gerade so in Ordnung. Solange dieser Bastard es nur nicht seinen sogenannten Freunden, dem Lustmolch und dem Großmaul erzählen würde.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Er wollte zumindest den Eindruck von Widerwillen erwecken. Ein kurzer Blick genügte um zu sehen, dass 'Tonio mal wieder über sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte.

Lovino wurde rot. „Lach nicht so dumm, Bastard!", brummte er und wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen, zögerte dann jedoch.

„Die Tomate war lecker, Mistkerl", murmelte er, als er sich das letzte Stück davon in den Mund schob. Das allein genügte, um 'Tonio noch mehr zum Strahlen zu bringen.

„Bist du ein verdammtes AKW oder warum bist du nur noch am Strahlen?", grummelte Lovino.

'Tonio legte den Kopf schief, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und umarmte Lovino. „Du bist so süß, wenn du schmollst", lachte er dabei.

Lovino versuchte, sich keifend gegen die Umarmung zu wehren, wenn auch nur halbherzig. Tief in seinem Inneren gefiel es ihm ja doch.

Dumm nur, dass dieser Vollidiot so unvorsichtig war, dass er an die berühmt-berüchtigte Locke kam. Lovino stöhnte leise. Er versuchte sein hochrotes Gesicht – über das der Spanier nur wieder vergleiche zu Tomaten angestellt hätte – in den Schultern des anderen zu vergraben und irgendwie Halt zu finden. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen.

„B-bastard!", murmelte er, doch es war nur eine letzte Verzweiflungstat, keine wirkliche Gegenwehr. Sein Körper führte eh ein Eigenleben, ohne dass er selbst noch etwas dagegen tun konnte. Ohne sein bewusstes Einverständnis – und sehr zu seinem Ärger – presste sich seine Hüfte gegen den Körper seines 'Tonios. Der Spanier zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

„Was hast du denn, mein Kleiner?", wunderte er sich.

„Bastard, das ist alles deine Schuld", fauchte Lovino. Er wehrte sich jedoch nicht dagegen, im Schoß des anderen zu sitzen, sondern rutschte nur immer wieder hin und her. Lovino sehnte sich nach Reibung zwischen ihren Körpern und wollte, dass 'Tonio es ebenso ging. „Und jetzt mach endlich, Stronzo!", fügte er dann noch atemlos an.

Antonio sah ihn nur an wie ein Auto. „Was soll ich machen?"

Lovino war kurz davor, ihm an den Kragen zu gehen. Wie konnte man nur so schwer von Begriff sein? „Mio dio, Antonio!", rief er. „Nimm mich endlich, wenn du mich schon so anmachst!"

„Dich nehmen?", wunderte sich Antonio. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Nach einigen Momenten – die Lovino genug Zeit ließen, den Spanier innerlich für dessen geistige Langsamkeit zu verfluchen – erhellten sich endlich Antonios Gesichtszüge: „Du erlaubst mir also, mit dir zu …"

Schnell schlug ihm Lovino eine Hand auf den Mund. „Sprich es nicht auch noch aus, Bastard!", zischte er. „Ja , verdammt! Aber bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein, _Stronzo_! Ich hab grade Lust und du bist nur der erstbeste!"

„Aww, Sì, mi cariño", rief Antonio, als er Lovino knuddelte. „Ich liebe dich doch auch. Und nun komm mit!"

Ohne auf Lovinos Proteste zu achten stand Antonio auf, hob seinen geliebten kleinen Italiener hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Lovino konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie jemand, der außer Tomaten nur noch Bohnenstroh im Kopf hatte, so stark sein konnte. Er wehrte sich allerdings auch lange nicht so sehr, wie er gekonnt hätte. Frankreich hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich schon K.O. geschlagen, genau wie jeden anderen als seinen Bastard.

Im Bett verlor der Spanier keine Zeit, Lovino auszuziehen und eher dieser sich beschweren konnte, saß er auch schon splitterfasernackt vor ihm. Hecktisch versuchte Lovino, seine Blöße zumindest teilweise mit seinen Händen zu bedecken, doch Antonio zog sie sofort wieder weg und bedeckte seine Handflächen mit heißen Küssen. Lovino fühlte, wie sein Gesicht ungewöhnlich warm wurde. Er hatte beschlossen, sich der Sache zu ergeben. Es war zu seinem eigenen Besten, sagte er sich. Wenn dieser Bastard sich nur nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten aufhalten würde und sofort zur Sache käme.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Lovinos Lippen, als Antonio dazu überging, statt seiner Hände erst sein Gesicht und dann seine Brust zu küssen. Unbewusst hob Lovino seine Brust und streckte sie den Lippen seinen geliebten Spaniers entgegen.

Nicht, dass er das jemals außerhalb des Schlafzimmers erwähnen würde, doch er genoss die Küsse Antonios, seines 'Tonios auf seiner Brust. Noch viel mehr hätte er sie andernorts gemocht, doch das zu verlangen war zu viel für ihn. Viel zu peinlich.

Lieber genoss er die warmen Lippen auf seiner Brust, die feuchten Küsse auf seine härter werdenden Nippel und die Zähne, die sich darum schlossen.

…

Moment, Zähne?

Schmerzerfüllt keuchte Lovino auf. Es war kein schlechter Schmerz, im Gegenteil, doch _Dio!_ hatte 'Tonio das tun müssen? Er krallte sich in die Laken, versuchte, es einfach zu ertragen und auf mehr zu hoffen. Oh, es war gut, so gut. Lovino konnte es jetzt schon kaum abwarten, dass 'Tonio von seiner Brust abließ um sich anderen Körperregionen zuzuwenden.

Dumm nur, dass Antonio scheinbar nicht gewillt war, bald damit aufzuhören, ihn zu triezen. Stattdessen streichelte er bald über Lovinos Seiten, dann über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel oder zog an seinen Brustwarzen. Und immer wieder benutzte er zwischen den Küssen auch seine Zähne, ohne, dass Lovino etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte.

Einige Zeit genoss Lovino es schweigend – solange man sein gelegentliches Stöhnen und Wimmern nicht zählte. Doch es viel ihm immer schwerer, ruhig zu bleiben. Zu erhitzt war er schon, zu sehr sehnte er sich nach mehr. Einige Male zuckten seine Hüften wenn der Spanier wieder über seine Oberschenkel streichelte. Er wollte endlich angefasst werden und hielt es kaum länger aus.

„'Tonio", keuchte er schließlich entnervt. Er hatte gehofft, es würde sexy klingen, doch in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand war ihm nicht mehr als ein atemloses Keuchen möglich. Immerhin war es kein Wimmern.

„Mi querido, solo un poco …", raunte ihm sein Liebster dafür zu. Ein kurzer Kuss auf die Wange und ein längerer auf die Lippen folgten den Worten. Verdammt, warum nur hatte dieser Bastard eine so geschickte Zunge? Lovino schmolz in dem Kuss beinahe dahin.

„Dreh dich um!", kommandierte Antonio, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte. Einen Augenblick noch sah Lovino seinen Lippen sehnsüchtig nach, bevor er gehorchte. Je schneller der Spanier zufrieden war, desto schneller würde er den Bastard endlich spüren. Und es gab nichts, nach dem er sich mehr sehnte.

Innerlich schwor Lovino schon Rache dafür, dass er so lange hatte zappeln müssen, doch diese Gedanken verschwanden, als Antonio seinen Hintern berührte. Erst zuckte er nur zusammen, als er die warmen Finger an dieser intimen Stelle fühlte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht vollends daran gewöhnt. Dann, als Antonios Finger in ihn eindrang, schrie er vor Schmerz und Überraschung auf.

Das letzte Mal war eindeutig zu lange her.

Er gewöhnte sich jedoch schnell wieder an dieses Gefühl. Der Schmerz war noch rascher verdrängt. Verdammter Spanier mit seinen geschickten Fingern.

Innerhalb von Minuten hatte dieser ihn in ein sich windendes, vor Lust erbebendes Häuflein gemacht, dass ihm praktisch in der Händen zerfloss. Immer wieder rief Lovino nach mehr, er wollte nicht nur dessen Finger in sich haben, er wollte Antonio richtig in sich spüren.

Versuchsweise bewegte er seinen Hintern zurück, doch sofort wurde er von Antonios starker Hand festgehalten.

„Geduld, mi cariño", hauchte er. „Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun."

„Scheiß drauf!", fauchte Lovino zurück, am ganzen Körper bebend. „Ich will dich jetzt, verdammt! Mach endlich hinne, Bastard!"

Als Antonio daraufhin gehorsam seine Finger aus ihm zog, rollte Lovino sich schnell auf seinen Rücken und spreizte die Beine, so weiter er konnte. Soweit käm's noch, dass er sich von diesem spanischen Schuft von hinten nehmen ließe. Wenn er es ihm schon großzügig erlaubte, dann gefälligst von vorn so, wie er es wollte!

Antonio zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was auch immer sein kleiner Lovino wollte, früher oder später bekam er es ja. Und in dieser Situation war es ihm ja auch lieber, zu tun, was der andere von ihm verlangte. Es war ja auch sein Wunsch.

Doch so einfach wollte er es ihm dann doch nicht machen. Quälend langsam brachte er sich in eine für sie beide angenehme Position, streichelte noch einmal andächtig über Lovinos Brust und drückte dann ganz ganz sacht mit der Spitze seines Gliedes gegen seinen Liebsten.

Die Reaktion, die sofort folgte, ließ ihn beinahe alle Vorsätze, es langsam zu tun, damit sie beide mehr davon haben würden, vergessen. Lovino sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wenn er sich so nach mehr sehnte und seine Hüften gegen ihn bewegte.

Er schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Italiener, drückte sich an ihn.

Wie sehr sie es beide genossen, so verbunden zu sein. Das letzte Mal war nun wirklich schon viel zu lange her gewesen. Antonio bewegte seine Hüften in einer Weise, von der er wusste, dass es Lovino gefiel. Er kannte all die kleinen, versteckten Knöpfe, die seinen Herzensjungen zum Schreien und Stöhnen brachten, Knöpfe, die auch er nur sehr langsam und mühsam durch viele Versuche gefunden hatte.

Immer wieder streichelte er auch über die Locke, von der er – trotz all der Unschuld, die er zur Schau trug – doch wusste, wie sehr das seinen Lovino immer erregte.

„Ahn~ Antonio~", stöhnte Lovino.

Antonio kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Er hatte seinen Liebsten schon fast soweit, es fehlte nicht mehr viel … doch noch wollte er es nicht dazu kommen lassen. Fest schloss er seine Hand um Lovinos Erregung und drückte leicht zu.

„Geduld, sagte ich", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, während er immer tiefer in ihn eindrang, nur, um sich dann doch wieder fast ganz aus ihm herauszuziehen. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich Lovinos Lippen. Er wehrte sich leicht, versuchte Antonios Hand abzustreifen, ohne ihn zum Aufhören zu bewegen.

Es würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dauern.

So, wie Lovino sich nun unter ihm bewegte, wohl noch weniger lange, als ohnehin schon. Oh, es war einfach zu gut. Und er hatte wohl gerade die richtige Stelle gefunden.

Kurz, bevor er selbst soweit war, nahm er seinen Hand von Lovinos Erregung. Sein Liebster schien ganz erleichtert darüber zu sein. Noch ein Stoß. Lovino erbebte. Noch einer. Warme Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über ihre Bauchdecken, als Lovino kam. Der Gesichtsausdruck, der er dabei trug, allein reichte aus, damit es auch Antonio zu viel war.

„Runter von mir, Bastard!", fauchte Lovino, als er wieder ganz bei Sinnen war. Es hatte auch lange genug gedauert.

„Aber, Lovino, cariño, ich will doch nur noch ein bisschen Kuscheln. Weißt du nicht, dass Pärchen das so machen?", murrte Antonio und es klang beinahe so, als würde dieser bald einschlafen.

„Ich sagte runter!", fauchte Lovino noch einmal. „Das hast du sicher von Francis, diesem Bastard! Und ich höre nicht auf das, was der sagt! Das geht nie gut und sorgt dafür, dass man in Teufels Küche kommt. Also **Runter!**"

Halbherzig versuchte er, seinen Antonio von sich herunterzuknuffen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Er stöhnte genervt einige italienische Flüche, bevor er klein bei gab.

Eigentlich gefiel es ihm ja auch, wenn sich der Spanier so an ihn kuschelte.

Das sollten sie von nun an vielleicht doch öfters tun.

A/N: Wow, wie lange ist es her, das ich sowas auf Deutsch geschrieben hab. . Fruchtbar.

Egal, Hauptsache, es gefällt der, für die es geschrieben wurde (auch wenn sie meint, dass man hör woher ich komme . kann ga~ar nicht sein, oder doch? .). Aber hej, es ist fertig *cheer*

Ich freue mich über Kommentare, auch wenn das natürlich kein Muss ist 3


End file.
